Ava Johnson
|birth= January 31, 2530 |death= |species= |gender= Female |height= 5'8" (173 cm) (Pre-augmentation) |mass= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= Black |eyes= Brown |cyber= |affiliation= -' ' -' ' |rank= |specialization= |number= 73509-62245-AJ |class= |notable= }} Amira Johnson was a and commissioned officer of the , joining the very enigmatic early in her career. She was later augmented as part of the of the and reassigned to the where she'd be placed in command of Eureka Squad. Biography Childhood Amira Khalisah Johnson is the daughter of and , born in the winter of 2530 on . Months after her birth, she was taken into the care of her maternal grandparents as both of her parents would be called to serve in the ongoing . She lived on her birthworld until 2534, when she and her grandparents migrated to at the request of her parents as the were becoming far too unsafe for human population. They settled in London, where Amira would be raised for the remainder of her childhood. From an early age, Amira displayed characteristics that made her different from most children. The augmentations her father received as part of the resulted in her inheriting superior physical and mental traits, but she needed frequent chemical injections to ensure growth without defects. Amira's guardians were well-aware of their granddaughter's gifted qualities and wanted to help sharpen her talents by placing her in a variety of different extracurricular activities during her childhood. Although Amira's parents were on tours of duty for the majority of her young life, she still kept in contact with them via video calls and mail. She was extremely fascinated with her parents' lives and considered them heroes, fueling her interest in the military at a young age. Though both her grandparents and birth parents wanted her to enroll in a university and live her life as a civilian, Amira had already come to the decision at a young age that she would inevitably enlist. Early Military Career ONI Field Operative Service In 2547, at the age of 17, Amira enlisted in the UNSC Navy in which her identity as a Spartan 1.1 was discovered by ONI. She attended an Officer Candidate School in England and immediately after graduating, was approached by Grace Tenenbaum on behalf of Naval Intelligence whom offered her a job. By 2549, Amira was a field operative of ONI Section One -- perhaps the youngest in the history of ONI at the age of nineteen. She was an intelligence officer who participated in several operations against both the Covenant and the few remaining Insurrectionist groups in existence but in 2551, she would be transferred to Section III at the special request of -- Head of Section III's Black Ops division. Gibson, having full knowledge of the superior physical and mental traits that Johnson possessed, had deployed her on numerous operations in high-risk environments. While she would have to operate alone on many assassination and deep cover ops, she truly shined when leading a unit. Johnson had amassed an impressive with ONI, even with the great amount of redacted classified material. She has taken part in many high risk operations with personnel from various special forces units such as the , the , , and . Due to the sensitive nature of the operations she has undertaken, there is very little details as to the actions she has taken in the field. All that can be established as fact is that her actions have caused the dissolution of numerous Insurrectionist cells and she is responsible for the death of thousands, both Covenant and Human. In March of 2553, Amira was present at the Voi Memorial ceremony to receive the Colonial Cross on behalf of her father, who died during the battle on Installation-00. Shortly after the ceremony's close, Gibson informed her that she had the opportunity to become a part of the latest generation of . After some hesitation, she accepted the offer and was integrated into the . Early SPARTAN-IV Service Mantle Conflict Battle of Installation 03 Raid of Arboretum Mythic Campaign Description Personality Combat Relationships Decorations Gallery List of Appearances Category:Mythic SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN Category:Spartan 1.1 Category:Spartan IV Category:UNSC Navy